


咖啡、饼干与长大衣

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 熊宝讲gao故shi事qing（1）此处不另作集合互不相识的逃家少年——夏洛克装作有男盆友的几个小时。





	咖啡、饼干与长大衣

夏洛克在火车站洗手间隔间抽完了自己身上倒数第六支烟，他那列从伦敦开往杜伦的火车仍在晚点中。

火车进站的通知在伦敦国王十字车站回荡。

他故意带着傻气的棒球帽，套着一件背部绣着某支球队名字的深色夹克，这点伪装骗不过他的哥哥，不过现在他大概正在机场堵人——夏洛克连机票都买好了，这方法非常消耗预算，但值得一试。

现在他铁了心要逃跑了，就算卖掉他心爱的小提琴也要跑掉。

－－－

上了火车他坐在离自己座位三行远的位置，一直在盯着自己位置的动静。直到火车快发动时，一位老妇人带着老花镜确认了很多遍位置数字后，他才装作之前没有看清的样子起身让开。

把那位可怜的老妇人扶到座位上后，夏洛克看见火车窗外的风景飞速越过，火车一路北上，终点就是杜伦，那是这列车能逃离伦敦的最远的地方，他开始会在街头拉小提琴装装可怜，之后的事情就好办得多。

夏洛克终于长舒一口气，因为晚点导致他多紧张了23分钟，每一分钟都那么要命。

现在他终于能稍微休息一会了，他闭上了眼，却又很快睁开。

他在左臂感受到了沉甸甸的重量压下来。

一个金色的脑袋正贴着夹克上袖子那个傻乎乎的队伍标志。

－－－

夏洛克想把他推醒，把这个遭受着酗酒父亲家暴和母亲视而不见的冷暴力的倒霉家伙推醒。

这个倒霉家伙花光了身上所有的钱来买这张车票——他老早就想着逃跑了，钱一凑齐就逃跑了，送报纸和牛奶，一个便士一个便士地攒下这张近七十镑的车票。

营养不良和单薄的衣服，夏洛克微微歪着左侧的脸颊，还能感受到金色脑袋上属于伦敦的潮气，这个蠢货在外面躲了一夜。

或许这就算是有缘分吧，选择同样的路线逃跑，还坐在相邻的位置。

但这个家伙比他惨得多，他承认这一点，所以处于同情还是什么别的，夏洛克决定让他靠一会，就一会，下一站就把他摇醒。

－－－

这个家伙睡得很熟。

夏洛克的左臂目前不敢动，他只好把右手插在左边腋下，右臂环胸，想低着头睡一会。

接着他注意到对面的视线——一个留着辫子的男人、厨师、有意大利血统、有入室盗窃前科……

“我的名字是安吉洛。”男人笑着起身伸出了长着厚重汗毛的右手，他的身体尽力的前弓，肚子都要压在他们之间的桌子上了，为的是让夏洛克不必挪动身子就能回握他的手。

“……西格森。”夏洛克被那人的热情吓了一跳，但很快冷静下来，编了个假名。

“很高兴认识你西格森，”自称安吉洛的男人压低了声音跟他说话，“这是你的伴儿吗？”

安吉洛的意大利血统明显压过他的英国血统，如果回答他实情的话，那夏洛克就不可避免地陷入与对方聊天的境地了。

最快的结束对话的方法就是给对方他想要的，让他无话可说。

“是的，先生。”夏洛克用一种冷淡的眼神回视，想快点结束，却让对方误以为是戒备。

“你们看起来……很好，关系很好。”安吉洛因为夏洛克的警戒有点害羞起来，他仔细搜刮着词句，而夏洛克知道他本来要说那个叫“可爱”的词。

“是的，先生。”夏洛克重复了这两个词，他一点也不为安吉洛的窘迫感到抱歉。

安吉洛点了点头。接下来的十几分钟里有三次欲言又止。

夏洛克知道他要到站了，他要在诺丁汉下车，去见自己八杆子打不着的表弟。

火车开始减速的时候安吉洛穿上了大衣，刚把围巾围上又摘了下来，递给了夏洛克。

“你男朋友穿得太少了，你们俩瘦得像是两根火柴。我祝你们好运，西格森。”

夏洛克伸手接过那团有些许体温和古龙水味的布料，在这个和蔼的胖家伙的注视下打开沾着些许咖啡渍的蓝色羊绒围巾，轻轻搭在金发男孩裸露的脖子周围。

安吉洛露出了舒解的微笑。

“谢谢您，先生。”夏洛克尝试着回复了一个微笑。

这浪漫的小半个意大利人摆摆手，走下了火车。

－－－ 

安吉洛先生刚刚离开，一位有趣的老妇人就坐上了的位置。

那些廉价的首饰——除了一只妈妈留给她的戒指——和过分精致的眼妆，都让夏洛克皱了皱眉头，直到妇人稍显不适地敲了敲髋骨——前脱衣舞女郎。

这位有趣的女士上车后就打开了提包，她有一方小手帕，里面包了三块自制的焦糖饼干。

这都什么年代了，为什么要用手帕包着饼干，还放在女士提包里呢？

夏洛克专注的眼神一下让这位可亲的妇人觉得面前这个瘦成火柴棍的家伙饿了。

这位夫人吃东西的时候小心地接着饼干碎屑，在说话前仔细咽掉了嘴里的东西。

“你好呀小先生。”

“您好，女士。”

“要尝尝吗？我做的饼干很好吃哦。”

夏洛克上车前吸过烟，醒来后就没怎么吃东西的他其实一点也不饿。

“不了，我不怎么饿，谢谢您。”他诚实地婉拒了妇人的好意，对方随身携带的物品提示她是从汉诺丁到约克，一日往返。打扮这样精致又收敛，相比是位她非常珍视的旧友——可能与他已经死刑的贩毒丈夫有关。

接着夏洛克把眼神移向窗外，天已经透亮，金色脑袋半是避光半是寻求温暖，向围巾深处夏洛克的方向埋了埋。

因为夏洛克正好向男孩的方向转头，在别人看来，他们两个是相互依偎得更近一点了。

夏洛克的左手自然而然贴上金发男孩冰冷的右手，上面还有温度稍高的红肿和擦伤。夏洛克觉得自己该下定决心把他弄醒了。

“他真可爱，不是吗？”妇人对着那个金色的脑袋露出了怜爱的表情。

很好，现在把他弄醒，就要当着妇人的面向这家伙解释有关围巾和意大利人的事情了。

当一个忧心的老太太插手此事，离家出走的事情就会暴露无遗。夏洛克有信心掩饰过去，可他对这个男孩一无所知——除了他悲惨的家庭和已失学半年，小时候接受过一次全麻手术，理想是成为一名医生或者士兵外——他没法保证这个家伙不露馅，等到他招来了警察，夏洛克也在劫难逃。

“是的，女士。”夏洛克逼迫自己挤出这几个词，比刚刚的时候难捱多了，顿了一会后，又补上一句，“谢谢。”

妇人发出了人们看到可爱的小奶猫或者小奶狗时发出的感叹声。

夏洛克觉得自己很烦，在对方的注视下头嗡嗡作响，很快他发现自己的脸烫的厉害——但绝不是发烧——他一万个不敢相信，但是他的确是感到害羞了。

他没有朋友，从来没有。现在别人突然都认为他有了男朋友，一个可爱的金发小伙，于是他们会用看少不经事小情侣的温柔眼神看待他，没有对怪胎的讥讽和恐惧。那让夏洛克怪不习惯的。

后来哈德森太太坚持留下了两块饼干和那方手帕——她说这么称呼她就行了。

“你的小男友醒了会饿的。”哈德森太太这么说着，在纽卡斯特下了火车。

夏洛克在她走后又将饼干用手帕包好。

－－－

他的“男朋友”睡得非常安静，从伦敦到杜伦不五六个小时，夏洛克觉得这个家伙不到站不会醒。

之后纽斯卡特站上来一个与夏洛克年纪相仿的姑娘——与之前两位相比，这位年轻姑娘的过往就显得像是一张白纸没什么稀奇的。最与众不同的地方在于他的父亲是镇子上的验尸官——而且这位叫做茉莉·胡珀的姑娘志向继承父亲的伟大事业。你问名字是怎么知道的？夏洛克觉得这些毫无防备的学生真该把自己的姓名卡放在书包的里侧而不是最显眼的地方，这样能减少很多拐带事件。

不过验尸官，夏洛克对这个职业非常有好感。

在女孩上车之后环顾四周的陌生人略显紧张时，夏洛克刻意闭上了眼睛装睡缓解对方的尴尬——至少不用让她挤出笑容强行打招呼了对不对。

夏洛克怎么也没想到接下来要尴尬的家伙是他。

这个靠着他睡了一路的陌生小混蛋现在突然开始说梦话了。其实也就是嘟囔了几声，不算重点。

重点是梦里他开始一抽一抽地掉眼泪了。

那些晶莹的水珠一颗颗顺着夏洛克防水的皮夹克滚落。

他知道这件事是因为他震惊地睁开了眼睛，他感觉自己马上就要找个地缝钻进去了——他的“男朋友”正靠在他肩膀上哭，不管从哪种角度看起来，对一个十几岁的夏洛克来说都难堪过头了。

对面的姑娘同情的眼神突然燎伤了夏洛克的脸，他觉得自己马上就要开口解释这个家伙跟他并不认识了。

但乘警突然出现在车厢里，盘问那些可疑的乘客——比如带着不明包裹的独行者，比如逃票者，比如逃家少年如夏洛克和那个金发男孩。

茉莉在这关键时刻递来了纸巾，夏洛克接过后亲密地用手帕纸把男孩鼻尖上挂着的眼泪擦拭干净。

乘警看到了这一幕，并不打算打扰——三个本地青年学生，两个在给另一个擦眼泪——这情况看起来复杂到根本不想插手。

他们不算小了，应该能解决。

乘警可算走了，这个不知名男孩的眼泪没有停下的意思。夏洛克的危机仍未解除。

“我们不叫醒他吗？”茉莉担忧地问。

“不。”

夏洛克斩钉截铁的拒绝了。等女孩在目的地爱丁堡下车，火车继续北上的时候，夏洛克就要收起那条围巾，然后弄醒他，装作没有借给他枕了一路那样对他冷淡地说没关系。这样就不需要再说更多的谎言解释，因为越说越错，不如沉默。

夏洛克祈祷着男孩不要醒来，继续装作他是自己的男朋友。

但现在看来这根本不现实，男孩发着抖，像是要被冻醒，一条围巾完全不够，夏洛克要让他暖和起来才行。

“我放在行李架上的背包，压在最下面有一件大衣。”夏洛克觉得这句话正常人都能听懂。

茉莉虽然害羞，但比正常人还要机灵一点，她看得出来面前这个黑发的男生不经常与人打交道，跟她一样，也不知如何拜托别人。

但茉莉还是立马起身，去查看行李架。

“就是那个黑色的，看起来很大，但还不算沉，轻一点拿。”

包里面有他的小提琴，茉莉在翻找那件大衣，时不时露出惊诧的表情。而夏洛克开始感谢自己最后决定不拿自己那些珍贵的动物头骨标本和一颗福尔马林里浸泡的牛眼。

而这件长大衣必须要带，和小提琴一起都是谋生工具。一件体面的大衣虽然让小提琴的演奏有了诸多不便，但穿上之后看起来足够成熟稳重，减少被巡逻警察盯上的概率。

一说到这个，夏洛克无比确信这个又冷又饿又没钱的蠢货一下火车就会被警察抓住送回伦敦，送回他想逃离的地狱了。

这时茉莉轻轻把男孩盖在夏洛克的大衣下面，这件长大衣完美地罩住了男孩，现在只有那个圆鼻头还露在外面，夏洛克看见自己大衣的下摆一直盖到男孩的小腿肚，现在就连夏洛克也觉得恍惚了，觉得这个他连名字都不知道的蠢货就是他让人操心的男朋友。

茉莉坐回了自己的位置，男孩也在睡梦中渐渐停止啜泣。

“他现在好多了，幸好有你在，哦对了，我叫茉莉·胡珀，很高兴认识你。”

茉莉在这一出意外后显得比之前自在一点了，但在自我介绍时还是脸红了一下。

“西格森，”夏洛克不再费力气去编一个姓氏，现在发抖的男孩占据他全部的心神，“谢谢你，胡珀小姐。”

茉莉的脸又红了红，抿出一个微笑来。

夏洛克回应是猛地皱了下眉头。

“怎么了吗？”

茉莉压低声音问，担忧地看了看他们两个。

“不，没什么。”

夏洛克放在他们之间的左手被男孩的右手握住，那一瞬间他以为男孩醒了，但那力道又太过随意，不像是在暗示什么。

现在他们双手相握的部分幸好被大衣遮了个严实，夏洛克不动声色地与那只手十指相扣。

在火车停在爱丁堡时，茉莉对夏洛克说了自己的手机号码。

“我应该给你写下来。”

茉莉随口说出这句话后发现太像是调情了，张皇失措地捂住了自己的嘴。

“我记得住，胡珀小姐，我没有手机，我会用公共电话打给你的。”

“好的，西格森先生。”

“西格森就好了。”

“那也请叫我茉莉吧。”茉莉把衣服穿戴好，又把那个贴着姓名卡的包背在身上，“我还不知道你男友的名字呢？”

夏洛克趁着最后一点时间告诫了这个傻姑娘要藏好自己的个人信息，完美回避了这个他也不知道答案的问题。

－－－

爱丁堡后没有人再上来到对面的座位了。

夏洛克和他的大衣围成的温暖堡垒里，睡梦中的金发的男孩和夏洛克十指紧紧相扣。

终点站就在前面了。

他现在应该叫醒睡在他肩上的陌生人了。

或许三分钟后也可以。

火车到底什么时候到站呢。

夏洛克握紧男孩的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 他摇醒约翰仔仔没有？他们被抓回家了吗？最后他们在一起了吗？又和那些可爱的家伙们再次相遇了吗？
> 
> 感受坐在火车上的傻洛克的忐忑吧。火车还没有到站。悬而未决的未来多么撩人。（哪里。（分明就是字数爆过头写不动了。


End file.
